Episode 8832 (5th February 2016)
Plot Beth keeps her money in a bum bag while the Underworld thief is at large. She and Sally continue to give Jenny a hard time. Sally gets Ken and Tim together to start planning her campaign. Johnny thinks they should use real women to model their garments and gets Sinead to suggest it to Aidan. Mary is out and about again and agrees to brave the Rovers with some persuasion from Erica. Aidan likes Sinead's idea and pitches it to the O'Driscolls. Tim has no interest in Sally's campaign and keeps changing the subject when Ken looks to him for ideas. Kate looks forward to Caz visiting on Monday. Jenny stays behind at the factory after closing time to give the place a going over. While sweeping the steps, she sees Jack in the garage waving at her and is touched. The O'Driscolls approve using real women as models for their range and Aidan asks Sinead, who agrees when Beth eggs her on. Eva is annoyed that he didn't ask her and arranges a night out with Leanne to lift both their spirits. Sophie discovers Jack has gone missing from the garage. She, Kevin and Tyrone look for him. Sophie checks at Rita's in case Jenny has snatched him. Aidan talks Eva round by telling her he couldn't ask her as people would assume she was a model. Kate is fed up with her family squabbling and threatens to cancel her wedding unless Aidan and Johnny make up. Mary goes into the Rovers and warns any potential gossipers that she can hear them. She's gratified when Sean and Sinead show her support. In the factory, Jenny holds Jack close, apologising for what she put him through. Ken reveals to Sally that a local councillor has been arrested for fraud and there's a by-election in four weeks. Sally intends to rise to the challenge. Kevin is aghast when he sees Jenny leading Jack out of the factory. He tells her she's going to get what's coming to her. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett (Voice only) *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey (Voice only) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Aadi and Asha Alahan aren't seen in the episode but their voices are heard when Dev goes upstairs to check on them at No.7. This is also the last appearance of the twins until 14th July 2016. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin, Sophie and Tyrone search for Jack, worried that Jenny may have taken him again; Sinead tells Aidan that he'd be best to use real women for the O'Driscolls modelling campaign; and when Simon returns from counselling, Leanne is pleased that he seems to be making progress. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,960,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes